


Manhattan, New York

by Emma_Swan_Jones



Series: New York Serenade [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan Friendship, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills Friendship, Captain Hook | Killian Jones and Emma Swan Have a Child, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Angst, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Pregnancy, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut-Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Pregnancy, Pregnant Emma Swan, Smut, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan_Jones/pseuds/Emma_Swan_Jones
Summary: After Emma And Hook's Kiss, and after they got back from neverland Emma decides she doesn't want to be with Neal, Because she was Hurt From him too bad. Then is willing to give him a chance to be in Henry's life. Before she confronts him, She Realizes that she had Developed Feelings for Hook. She then Confronted Neal to tell him She no longer loves him and doesn't want to be with him. Although she gives him The Chance To be in Henry's life. She then is debating her if she actually feels something for Hook. Their cursed memories Killian is a Yacht broker, and Emma is in bail bonds. Meanwhile In the enchanted forest when they find a way to make it back to storybrooke things don't go exactly as planned, Neal finds a bean and sends it to Snow and Charming along with memory potions for two.  Regina is the one to use the bean before the curse hits she makes it to New York to find Emma and Hook to Bring them Back. But something happened throughout the year in the enchanted forest, an unplanned surprise.{ Mature Content warning; Language, Smut, Angst & Unplanned pregnancy. }
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Elsa/Emma Swan, Emma Swan & Hope Swan-Jones, Emma Swan & Original Character(s), Emma Swan & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Emma Swan & Widow Lucas | Granny, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Pinocchio | August Booth/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard/Emma Swan
Series: New York Serenade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> | Credits to ( TheSwanPrincess_cs ) & ( MareCvh_Ouat ) & ( Captain_swan_fangirl )
> 
> Literally All I'm doing Is writing, Dancing, and sometimes biking. But I'm Working Really Hard on this really excited to publish The First Chapter. I've been thinking about doing this for a long time. I Love Writing this. Im enjoying Every bit Of It. This is my first smutty book If I'm not that good. you know why. 
> 
> Words: 994
> 
> Published Date For Wattpad: 7/23/ 2020
> 
> Published Date For AO3: 7/ 25/2020
> 
> Published Date For Tumblr: 7/ 25/2020
> 
> Published Date For FF.N: 8/27/2020
> 
> Edited: Yes
> 
> Ao3~ Emma_Swan_Jones
> 
> Tumblr~ iamemmaswanjones
> 
> Wattpad~IAmEmmaSwanJones
> 
> FF.N~IAmEmmaSwanJones
> 
> |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma And killian Get together in neverland. Before pans curse.

*In Neverland On The Jolly Roger* 

Her mind wouldn't shut off. She was worried about Henry. But Then... then there was Neal? Then Hook..he was filling her mind and the kiss... But Neal Was Henry's father. What if... What if she gave him the chance to be in his life? She needed some air, she needs to think. She was laying down on the cot. When she felt herself being shaken.

She Turned on her side and looked up. It was Hook.Why..she didn't exactly know, why he was currently looking at her, she was determined to find out. So She sat up and lifted her brow questioning why he was currently looking at her. He just at her reaction.

"What?" Emma asked a little meaner than necessary... None the less sitting up, Hook sat on the bed with her.

"Couldn't sleep." He simply said smirking at her, she narrowed her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep really? So... you came to me?" She asked lifting her brow in question.

"Aye, well... Maybe I just wanted to see you." He said looking down, scratching that spot behind his ear.

"Why would you want to see me?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. He looked up and appeared to be offended.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked she looked at him signaling to go on. "You mean something to me, Emma. I know It's not one-sided I see it in your eyes."

Emma looked down, trying to think of an excuse. "It was just a kiss..." She argued against her feelings internally cursing to let him in. It wasn't really...

" It Wasn't Just a Kiss. Just give me a chance Swan... " He protested Against her.

"What if i ... " She was cut off by Him finishing her sentence in a sentimental way.

"Get hurt? Hurting You would by the last thing think about. " He said lifting her chin up, so she would look at him.

Emma leaned in the half and he did the same, kinda like a scene in a romance movie; although this is Emma Swan we're talking about, and just as her lip were about to touch his... Emma!! What the Hell are you doing?! She screams at herself internally.

She stopped leaning towards him, she opened her mouth to say something like 'I'm sorry this is wrong ' or 'I Can't', you know what maybe she should just run, so she shut her mouth and left the room shutting the door behind her. looking back She bit her lip, That could've been something!

"Damn it, Emma." She Cursed at herself. Closing her eyes, imagining what the situation Her and Hook would be in when they got back to storybooks. Would it be awkward? Or... There is no 'or' too this situation Emma! You Almost Kissed Captain Hook! You Kissed him once but... Friends would kinda be awkward, just weird.

Emma Walked along and accidentally walked into the Captain's Quarters. She sat on the bed and looked down. But Hook wasn't just a friend anymore, he was more... something different than a friend.

They were definitely in an awkward place something was pulling them in a different direction, a more romantic relationship. The same time she wanted to let go of Neal and let Hook lo... love is a bit too much... maybe care for her.

Emma just wanted to feel normal. Appreciated! Cared for! Hell Loved even! But she damn well ruined it all.

Everything that happened.. with Henry and the portal. The curse, Neverland... Neal and finding her parents. It's hard to know Who to trust. Could she trust Hook? She cou...

What is stopping her? She's determined to figure out what... lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open, well until she heard Hooks voice.

"Swan, To what do I owe the pleasure." He said smirking, Her head shot up.

"Why are you here?" Emma asks narrowing her eyes, at him.

"It seems you have stumbled into the Captain's Quarters." He said raising his brow, waltzing Towards Her.

" I wanna be with you." She blurted out, Emma, What The hell was that?!

"What?" He asked freezing in his step.

"I.... " she started, she didn't know what exactly to say.

"Emma... " Hook said way too sentimental she thought.

"I don't wanna get hurt." She whispered letting tears fall, He sat down next to her. She leaned on his shoulder. He wiped her tears, and she crawled on his lap. "You and me. Us We keep is a secret. " She said straddling his lap.

"As long as I get to be with you." Hook said kissing her forehead

*StoryBrooke Before The Curse That Pan Cast*

Now Emma Swan Is Pressed Against the Wall With Captain Hook Kissing her neck.

Her phone started to ring.

"Ignore It," He groaned into her neck.

"Planning To.." She breathed leaning her head against the wall. It kept ringing. Emma bit her lip. "Alright leave me alone." Emma groaned a bit.

"But you're So Beautiful. " He said scratching her neck, with his beard.

"Emma!" Snow Called in the distance.

"Yes!!" Emma Yelled, She pushed hook Off her and ran to see what the problem was.


	2. Chapter one- New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curse is cast and they go to new york. They have no idea they were together Before. Emma and Killian meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | I Realize now that half of this doesn't make sense.... umm just ignore that. Sooo... 
> 
> Words: 839
> 
> Published Date For Wattpad: 8/1/2020
> 
> Published Date For AO3: 8/1/2020
> 
> Published Date For Tumblr:8/1/2020
> 
> Published Date For FF.N: 8/27/2020
> 
> Edited: Yes
> 
> Ao3~ Emma_Swan_Jones
> 
> Tumblr~ iamemmaswanjones
> 
> Wattpad~IAmEmmaSwanJones
> 
> FF.N~ IAmEmmaSwanJones  
> |

They were by the town line. Emma was crying a bit. "Killian..." she whispered she went over and hugged him.

"Love, You have to go." He whispered trying not to cry.

"Dad can you please come..." Henry asked Neal crying a bit, Neal looked at Emma.

"I don't want Neal to come. I'm sorry Henry. I was hurt to bad." Emma whispered in Killian's arms. 

"It's not too late... maybe.." Regina said looking back at the curse.

"Hook," Emma said biting her lip.

"What?" Regina asked with a confused expression.

"I want Hook to come. " she said softly, "No fake memories of me and him being together." She said looking back at him with a sorrowful face.

"Deal. " Regina said using her magic, as Emma and Killian and Henry got in the bug and drove off to Manhattan, New York.

*A couple of days later*

Walking home from a busy day Emma bumped into someone.

"Damn it!" She yells in frustration, "Watch where your.." she breathes out looking up at the ocean blue eyes staring down at her. She cleared her throat. "Sorry long day... and..."

"Its nothing. Killian Jones." He said smirking, holding his hand out for her. Emma took it, he pulled her up. To fast that a moment later she was in his arms. She struggles to pull away.

"I didn't ask," Emma says raising her brow in question. He shrugged and walked away. "Killian Jones huh?" She mumbled to herself, unlocking her door and walking inside her apartment.

~♡~10 AM~♡~

Emma was going to bed when she felt something like paper in her jean pocket.

My phone number, though you'd like it ;)

~Killian

How did he? Emma questions, she shook her head. As plugged the number into her phone she thought she'd text him for a bit, what else does she have to do.

Emma: It's Emma By the way. Emma Swan.

Unknown: I know I've seen you around.

Emma: Stalker, then after you wrote this down in your spare time?

Unknown: Aye, well...

Emma: Well pirate, I think stalking me and placing your number in my pocket is enough for today.

Unknown: Pirate eh?

Emma: I think it suits you. Don't you Captain?

Killian: Pirate it is. What about... princess for you?

Emma: Do I look like I princess?

Killian: You look like Emma to me.

Emma: *Eye roll* Just call me Emma.

Killian: I like Swan.

Emma: Just Swan?

Killian: Just Swan.

Emma: Well I've got work tomorrow. Henry's got school. So... see you later?

Killian: Aye.

Emma: Night Killian.

Killian: Night Swan.

~❤~  
By the time Emma was finished texting she was grinning like an idiot. Henry walked in confused about why his mom was texting and smiling. To him, she looked like a teenager. But She missed out on this because she was pregnant with him. She looked happy. So he was happy. For whatever it was she was happy about.

~♡~10 AM~♡~

Emma was softly snoring in bed, whilst drooling. When she felt a shake. "Mom..." Henry softly said shaking her, Emma groaned and turned the other way. "Mom?" Henry asked shaking her again. This time Emma actually made a sound, an unusual sound. Yet a sound. Henry shook her really hard this time. "Mom!" Henry yelled not so softly anymore.

"Kid, what the hell!? What time is it?" Emma asked sitting up, rubbing her eyes. Henry crawled into bed with her.

"Well, the last time I tried to wake you I almost got smacked. The time is 10:30" He Said rubbing his cheek,

"What!" Emma shrieked looking at the clock then covered her face in her hands.

"Well I mean I already missed a lot of school, so I don't see the point in going now." Henry shrugged

"All the mothers most think I'm partying or some shit... because I was pregnant as a teenager. Probably think I got drunk. Or something..." Emma whispered squeezing her eyes shut.

"Mom... don't think like that," Henry says cuddling closer to her.

" I really just wanna be a good mother." She whispered as tears fell, holding the back of his head. He looked up.

"I might've been born in jail. But look where we are now and I know that you are the best mom ever." He said smiling hugging her.

" Thanks, kid..." She whispered smiling a bit. "Let's take the day off today. Okay?"

"Really!" He squealed.

"Yep." she confirmed hugging him back.

"Yay!!!" He yelled in excitement. 

"Come on kid. What do you wanna do?" She asked pulling him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Comment if you drool while you sleep... Embarrassing fact. Uhhh... im gonna go now! hope you enjoyed it! i got a lot of good comments for the prologue. So thank you. |

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos❤ and comments💭 are always appreciated and Everything you have to say. Tell Me What You Think. I Love You All!


End file.
